It's not like I worry about you
by ManekiKeneko18
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have had a strained relationship ever since the day they seperated many centuries ago.Arthur attempts to hide the fact that he still cares for Alfred by lashing out; after things take an unfortunate turn will Arthur be able to change?
1. It's not like I worry about you

It's not like I worry about you…

Practically everyone who knew Arthur Kirkland knew that he was strict in some aspects of his life, particularly when it came to Alfred Jones, the young nation he had taken care of until certain circumstances had separated them and further strained their relationship.

Some nations coined him as the "tsundere" who pretended not to notice when something was out of the ordinary with Alfred. The only person who didn't notice all of this was the cyan eyed American himself, he had a feeling that Arthur's love for him had dried up long ago with the end of the Revolutionary War.

Alfred may have appeared bubbly and out going in front of everyone, but he was hiding his true feelings. He knew that everyone had just dealt with him at first and slowly came to accept him, but at a certain point, he began to secretly feel as if he was a burden to every one. Especially to the estranged green eyed blonde.

He tried his best to push these thoughts out of his head, but to no avail, each night he would return to the apartment that he shared with Arthur in silence; thinking about how he'd start off the day tomorrow when he arrived at the conference.

He'd end up stopping in front of the door before entering the room, take a deep breath and put on the same smile so he could get through the day. He wished he could say something but that would ruin his "image" he was America after all…he was supposed to be strong and determined…the "hero" as he would commonly remark to everyone in his presence.

Alfred didn't want any one to worry about him, hell… he didn't even know if any one would. He tried to feed himself the same lines, "I'm the hero," he said softly under his breath. He kept telling himself that, but lately, he just grew tired of putting on a show.

It'd had been weeks since Arthur had uttered a word to Alfred, they had gotten into an argument over work and things ended with harsh words pouring from Arthur's lips and slamming the door to the apartment they shared.

Arthur had a lot of pride and was not the type of person to apologize with out putting up a good fight; he knew that he had been wrong after he had gone over the files only to find out that he had made a mistake while collecting information and had wrongfully accused Alfred.

He was taken aback for a moment as he looked down at all of the papers, and then suddenly reality struck him, "And I said all of those things…" he let his head fall slowly in disappointment at himself.

He tried to work up the courage to at least call Alfred to apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do it, it was to awkward for him; and so weeks passed by where the two were not on speaking terms.

It was as if the two were playing a game, every time Arthur attempted to get closer to his beloved America again, he himself pushed Alfred farther away with his outbursts and cold mannerisms; he feared that Alfred would eventually leave him again and this time… he may not return.

Arthur was heading towards his seat as Alfred was speaking with China about some of his herbal remedies and teas. When Alfred saw Arthur coming into the room his heart beat instantly sped up, "Oh god… he's heading over here," Alfred adjusted himself in his seat and looked straight ahead.

Arthur approached the front of the room to go over the schedule of the day before the meeting started. Every once in awhile both Alfred and Arthur's eyes would meet for a short period of time before each of them fixed their eye contact away from one another.

As the meeting continued on Alfred started to feel his eyelids get heavier as his shoulders slumped down and he rested his head in his arms. He had wondered what had made him feel so tired; he'd gone to bed earlier then usual last night for the same reason.

As Alfred slept softly he began dreaming about his past and how close he was to Arthur, times had been happier back then for him when he was a child…if he had know back then what he did now, whose to say he wouldn't have tried to avoid the future?

He heard Arthur's soft voice singing gently to him as the warm sunlight beamed down on his face; he smiled and moved closer into Arthur's chest so that he could hear his heartbeat.

Outside of Alfred's dream, China watched as Alfred slept and smiled softly, "He looks so cute when he's asleep aru~" as he looked at Alfred's face closer he noticed something, "Are those…tears?" Yao took the handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiped it away.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about…" Yao thought to himself as he continued to glance over at Alfred every few minutes as Arthur continued to speak. All of a sudden Arthur noticed Alfred asleep and focused his attention over to the American.

He walked over and began tapping the end of his pointer on the table next to Alfred's face, "America! Wake up this instant! Do you hear me?" Arthur, despite what he had promised himself, was getting upset with Alfred again.

Alfred stretched slightly and slowly began to raise his head, as he looked up to focus on the blurry face he immediately sat straight up when he noticed it was Arthur.

"Did you enjoy your little "nap"?" Arthur said in a sarcastic tone. Alfred looked down for a moment, "I didn't mean to…I don't know why I fell asleep…" Alfred looked back at Arthur.

"Look…if you're not going to pay attention that's fine…just don't waste my time!" Arthur said raising his voice slightly.

At this point all attention was focused onto the two blondes as Arthur continued to scold Alfred, "Why…" Alfred's fists were slightly balled and trembling ever so slightly, "Why do you always have to…belittle me like that?" Alfred asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh… I'm sorry…not to your liking? Then shape up! Or ship out!" Arthur said with a smile that seemed to mock the American.

"Listen..." Alfred started before he was cut off by Arthur, "No. You listen! You've always been like this and I'm tired of it! If it doesn't relate to "America" then it's not important enough!" Arthur snapped and he stared directly at Alfred.

Yao tried to lessen the tension in the room, "H-Hey you too…why don't we just dismiss the meeting for now and pick up where we left off later? O-Or maybe we can…" he was cut off by America, "No…England's right…I-I'll just go," Alfred said as he stood and made his way towards the door.

"W-Wait…" Yao said as he turned to face England, "Well aren't you going to stop him? Maybe you were being a little too hard on him aru~" Yao said trying to reason with the angry emerald eyed blonde.

"Let him go…" England turned back towards the blackboard behind him and continued to write. Arthur stopped writing for a moment to hear the door close behind Alfred before he continued writing.

Later that day after the meeting had ended Arthur packed up his briefcase and made his way to the door; as he walked towards the parking lot he kept rewinding the entire fight in his head, "What the hell's wrong with me…I was supposed to apologize and I just made it even worse…" Arthur let a heavy sigh leave his body.

As he got inside of the car he sat there for a moment trying to think of a way to make it up to Alfred. "I know, I can get him his favorite food and maybe get a good movie…he'd like that," Arthur smiled as he made his way to the movie rental store and then a fast food restaurant.

As he made his way home, he pulled into the driveway, turned off the engine and got out, once inside he took off his shoes and made his way upstairs towards Alfred's room. Just as he was about to knock on Alfred's door he heard his voice, "Alright… then I'll meet you later tonight? Okay thank you…Hmm? No… I don't even think England will notice me not being here… see you later," the phone softly rested against the receiver as the call ended.

Arthur quietly walked back downstairs, left Alfred's food on the counter along with the movies and went to his room to work on some papers for the approaching meeting. He sat quietly waiting for Alfred to leave, "Where is he going?" Arthur's mind filled with hundreds of scenarios, "Maybe he's moved on…or what if…" Arthur thought as he sat with his pen against the blank paper in front of him.

Arthur heard the front door close and the car start up and drive away down the street; Arthur looked through the blinds in his room only to see the red break lights shining back at him from a distance.

At one point, Arthur was contemplating searching for Alfred and once finding him following him to his destination, but he knew that wouldn't work and even if it would he didn't want to show any sign of weakness.

Alfred approached Yao Wang's door and knocked, a couple of seconds later the door was answered by the small Chinese man, "Welcome. Come inside aru~" Yao said as he moved to one side to allow Alfred into his home.

"Thank you," Alfred replied while taking off his shoes at the front. Both Yao and Alfred made their way to Yao's study, "So what brings you to my house aru~? Is there something going on between you and Arthur? If you don't mind me asking that is…" Yao said as he poured tea for Alfred and himself.

Alfred shook his head slowly, "No…it's not that…" Alfred looked at the tea in his black lacquered cup and then looked back at Yao. "I came here…to ask you for medicine…" Alfred said softly.

"Oh is that all? Sure, I can give you medicine but…what is it for? Do you have a cold or something?" Yao turned his head to the side.

"Lately I've just been so tired and I've felt kind of off," Alfred said before taking a sip of tea. Yao put his index finger and thumb up to his chin as he thought, "Hmm…wait here. I think I've got just the thing for it," Yao went over to his closet and rummaged through it before coming across five different colored medium sized bottles labeled in Chinese.

Yao returned to the table with the five bottles, "Here, I always use this when I feel sick. It should still be good aru~" Yao handed Alfred the bottles and quickly wrote down the directions in English so that Alfred would know how much to take and when to take it.

"I hope you feel better soon," Yao said with a gentle smile gracing his lips. Alfred smiled back, "Thank you," Alfred said as he placed the bottles in the bag next to him.

Alfred sat and talked with Yao for a couple of hours before looking up at the clock and noticing how late it was, "Wow, I didn't notice how late it was…I'd better call it a night…" Alfred stood up from the table as Yao followed hime to the front door, "It was nice talking to you. Feel free to come back anytime aru~" Yao said as Alfred stood outside of his door.

"Sure. That'd be nice. Goodnight China," Alfred said as he waved. "Goodnight aru~" Yao replied as he shut his door.

Alfred began driving and arrived home about ten minutes later, Arthur listened to him from the living room as the key moved around inside of the lock; Alfred turned the knob and entered the house closing the door behind him.

Alfred slid off his jacket and placed it on one of the hooks on the wall, as he went to turn he noticed Arthur sitting on the couch watching a movie drinking his evening tea.

He tried to avert his gaze quickly and walk upstairs before he was stopped by Arthur's voice, "You…were gone awhile…" Arthur said softly as he stared at the screen and took a sip from his cup.

Alfred turned his head slightly and replied, "I had to do something," he remained quite, waiting for Arthur to speak again. There was a long awkward silence before Arthur spoke again, "Where did you go… if you don't mind me asking?" Arthur shifted himself on the couch to face Alfred.

Alfred was silent for a moment, "You wouldn't care…" Alfred said softly as he took one step up the stairs. "Wait…Why would you think that?" Arthur focused even more on Alfred.

Alfred turned to face Arthur with a tear streaming down his cheek he began mimicking what Arthur had said earlier, "'If it doesn't relate to "America" then it's not important enough…"' Alfred looked down at the floor.

Arthur's glanced to the side slightly as he thought back to the incident in the conference room, he said nothing. Arthur tried to switch the topic back… "Just…tell me…" Arthur said in a gentle voice.

Alfred was taken aback by the soft tone in Arthur's usually strict sounding voice, "I…went… to go get a drink," Alfred said. "Why did I lie like that just now?" he asked himself as he waited for Arthur's reply.

"Oh…" Arthur said as he turned back towards the television. Alfred continued walking up the stairs, he looked down one more time at Arthur, "Why can't things be like they used to?" he said softly under his breath as he closed his bedroom door behind him and went to bed.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for not putting up the newest 'A Triple Shot of Love 'yet...I've been a little busy, plus I'm still working on chapter six ^_^ But to make up for that I wrote an EnglandXAmerica (Yes... Arthur is the seme here!) story. There's more than one chapter. Head's up it's a little dramatic. It's basically just something to read until I add on the next chapter of A Triple Shot of Love. Enjoy! And as usual...please rate. Thank you.**


	2. It's not like I worry about you Ch Two

It's not like I worry about you… [Chapter Two]  
Eventually, weeks had passed since the conflict between Alfred and Arthur and over more time…months. Within that time the cycle would gradually slow as Arthur would try to work up the courage to finally tell Alfred how he really felt about him before having his plans crash down all around him as he began lashing out the younger nation again.

Arthur constantly cursed his temper and his treatment toward the American he so deeply cared for. He found himself trying to avoid Alfred to spare him the trouble that would most likely follow the two attempting to talk even though Arthur knew he was always the catalyst for any arguments that occurred.

Many things had changed; it was now mid autumn as the sky became clouded with shades of grey more often. The air became crisp and was filled with the scent of burning leaves and wood as the sun would disappear from the vast sky in the early evening.

Alfred had changed over time, his health was in decline as he tried to hide the fact that he wasn't feeling well from everyone. It was working earlier in the year when he still had the same appearance and vibrant personality.

It was becoming increasingly harder for Alfred as he would take longer to get himself together in the morning; he spent his time in the shower steadying himself against the cool tile as he gently ran a towel over his pale skin.

If he wasn't trying to keep himself from falling asleep during conferences he was trying to make it up and down hallways and stairs with out collapsing from the strain put on his body.

Alfred spent his days hiding the tears, the pain and even the blood that he would cough up into his handkerchief when no one was watching. During the late summer, his hair and eyes started to change in appearance.

His golden hair had become dull in color, while his beautiful cyan colored eyes had become watery and light with a saddened expression. Although Alfred tried to hide these changes, Arthur suspected something was out of the ordinary and he was trying to get to the bottom of why his beloved America seemed like a different person lately.

After the conference was over and everyone was gone, Alfred began cleaning up his papers and putting them away. Arthur stopped in the doorway, "Hey America, I'm going to head back home, see you later," he waved and closed the door behind him.

Arthur drove home and quickly entered the house; he walked upstairs towards Alfred's room, he hesitated for a moment afraid of invading Alfred's privacy, "Maybe I shouldn't…" he thought to himself.

He let his mind wonder back to last night when he saw Alfred enter the house, he looked so tired; instead of the bright eyes he had come to know and love Arthur saw eyes full of melancholy that were watered down from the hardships of everyday life.

He'd made up his mind; "I need to know," Arthur said as he gently opened the door and walked into Alfred's room. He glanced around looking for the light switch; once it was on he began to search Alfred's belongings for anything out of the ordinary.

Minutes went by as he quickly went through the dressers and the chest against the wall, then under the bed and inside of the nightstand, "Nothing…" he was about to leave when he noticed that the light to the bathroom was still on.

"I can't believe the light has been on the entire time…I'll have to talk to him about…" Arthur stopped talking. He looked at the open medicine cabinet; there were bottles of pills about ten different kinds and on the sink he noticed five colored bottles with Chinese writing.

"Medicine ?" Arthur said as he picked up the bottle in an attempt to try to find a way to read it only to give up after seeing the complexity of the different characters. Soon after he found a piece of paper with directions written on it, "Take two teaspoons twice a day at least four hours apart…" he placed the paper back down.

"What the hell is all of this…" he continued scanning the bathroom until his eyes focused in on the trash can next to the toilet; his eyes widened and his mouth went dry, "Is that…blood?" Arthur said before standing in complete silence.

He started to gradually connect Alfred's behaviors and habits over the past couple of months up until then to come to a conclusion. It made his heart ache, "America is sick…how did I miss all of the signs? No…it's not that I missed them…I didn't want to see them," Arthur said to himself as he left the bathroom.

Arthur gently closed the door and walked back downstairs, he returned to his room until he heard Alfred walk in. Arthur took a deep breath and exhaled; he made his way into the living room where he saw Alfred taking a seat on the couch.

Arthur examined Alfred's body more carefully now, he noticed how dull Alfred's hair was and how his normally lightly tanned skin gained the pallor of very light peach. His physique, once toned muscle that was defined and sculpted, was now lessened over a period of time and replaced with the outline of his bones from his diminished appetite.

Arthur's heart began to ache again, it pained him to see America like this; he had raised him from a little boy into the fine young man before they became separated centuries ago. Right now that didn't matter to him; all that really mattered was getting America help so that he would be alright.

Arthur slowly approached Alfred, "A-America…can I speak to you for a moment…?" Arthur asked as he took a seat next to Alfred. "Sure…what do you want to talk about?" Alfred asked softly.

"Even his voice sounds different…"Arthur thought to himself as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry…" he looked down. Alfred looked at Arthur, "Sorry? About what?" Alfred asked. Arthur sighed, "Everything…the way I've treated you and talked down to you, the way I've lashed out at you…I've been acting like a complete idiot and I…" Arthur's throat became tight as he felt tears beginning to well up from his eyes.

"The truth…the truth is that…that I…I really care about you!" Arthur said as his body did something that he hadn't expected it to do; he placed his arms around Alfred and held on tightly.

Alfred's tears fell from his eyes and dropped onto his shirt, Arthur looked at Alfred's face taking it gently in between both of his hands, "Just like…" "Old times…"Alfred said, finishing Arthur's statement.

Alfred let his head rest on Arthur's shoulder for a moment, the two sat in silence taking in what just happened between them, "Here… I've got an idea. I'll go out and get your favorite movies and something for us to eat…we can stay up and re-connect…how does that sound?" Arthur asked in a gentle voice.

"That sounds great," Alfred smiled as Arthur put on his scarf and jacket and made his way to the door, "I'll be back in no time," Arthur closed the door behind him slowly as he took one last look at Alfred before heading to the car.

As Arthur drove to the movie rental store and then to pick up dinner, he finally felt content with everything, he and Alfred had made amends for their separation and strained relationship. All Arthur had to help Alfred do was become healthy again…if that was possible, he thought to himself.

Arthur quickly shook his head dismissing the negative thought from his head, "It is possible!" Arthur said as he drove back towards the apartment. Arthur pulled into the driveway and eventually made his way inside with everything.

"I'm back. So which movie do you want to watch first?" he looked at Alfred with kind eyes as he waited for an answer. Alfred looked at the two movies from the stove where he was preparing tea for himself.

"Hmm…what about that one?" Alfred pointed to the movie in Arthur's right hand; the movie was a comedy with bright colors on the front cover. "Very well," Arthur replied as he placed the disk into the DVD player on top of the television.

As Alfred and Arthur settled in to watch the movie they were still for a few moments before Arthur's hand made its way over to Alfred's hand and gently rested next to it.

Alfred glanced down at Arthur's hand from his peripherals as a soft pink blush ran across his face. When he was sure that Arthur wouldn't see his hand, Alfred placed it softly on top of Arthur's and pressed down.

Arthur turned to Alfred and smiled at him softly before looking back at the screen. Alfred took a small bite out of his burger before placing it back down on the plate. Minutes later Arthur noticed something on the side of Alfred's mouth.

"America, turn this way for a moment please," Alfred complied as Arthur inched closer to the American's face. Alfred became stiff as Arthur was mere centimeters away from his lips.

Alfred closed his eyes and tried to remain calm for what he thought was about to happen, "There we are, you had something on your face," Arthur smiled. Alfred gave a small sigh as he let his body relax.

As the movie drew to a close about and hour later, Arthur looked at the screen as the credits rolled; he then focused his attention to a sleeping Alfred with his head against Arthur's lap while his legs were strewn across the remaining section of couch with a small blanket covering them.

Arthur smiled as Alfred moved closer to him with a faint smile making its way across his pink lips. His eyes slowly opened as he began stretching, "Is the movie already over?" Alfred asked. "Yes, so let's head off to bed now?" Arthur asked as he stood up and began rearranging the pillows and blanket on the couch.

Alfred nodded in agreement as he slowly stood up and began walking towards the stairs, he walked back towards Arthur and placed his arms around him, "Goodnight," he said softly as he walked up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

Arthur's face was warm from the blush that tinted it a light pink, "G-Goodnight…" he said in an almost inaudible voice as he turned off the light and made his way to bed.

Within the weeks that followed Arthur and Alfred spent more and more time together talking about different things; how had they been doing, where they had gone lately, even small things like what they did in their free time.

Arthur had changed his personality for the better, he was much more gentle and understanding, taking into consideration Alfred's feelings and attitude; he also began to watch him more carefully to make sure nothing happened.

Whenever Alfred was having trouble doing something, Arthur would be there to help in the flash of an eye; he even cooked Alfred meals like he used to back when he was bringing him up, and to Arthur's surprise Alfred actually ate his cooking with out remarking on how "flavorless and bland" it was like he had done when he was a child.

At first, Alfred found the treatment he was receiving from Arthur a little odd; but welcomed it as a plea for forgiveness from Arthur until he was being treated as if he were a delicate piece of glass that was going to break at the slightest touch.

The next day when Arthur was making tea, Alfred walked towards the refrigerator and tried to get a box off of the top of it before just missing it and letting his arm swing down as he sighed, "Come on…" he mumbled softly.

Alfred tried again before stopping and proceeding to the inside of the refrigerator Arthur looked up, "Here, let me get that for you," he said as he easily picked up the box and handed it to Alfred.

"T-Thank you," Alfred said softly with his eyes averted towards the ground; he took out the small container of soup and heated it up as he watched the cup rotate inside of the microwave.

It was silent for a moment before the beep went off on the microwave; Alfred removed the bowl and went to sit down on the couch so that he could watch television. Arthur finished making tea for the both of them and took a seat next to Alfred, placing the glass cup in front of Alfred.

"Here you are, I made sure it was really hot, I also added honey…I hope it's to your liking," Arthur said. He glanced back over towards Alfred and then looked down at his meal, "Is that all you're going to eat? If you'd like I can make you something to go with that?" Arthur said while taking a sip of his tea.

"It's okay, this is enough…" Alfred said as he took in one spoonful of soup. "Are you sure? I mean…from what I remember, you used to have such a big appetite and lately it seems like…" Arthur wasn't able to finish his sentence as Alfred sharply placed his bowl down on the table.

"Why are you acting like that?" Alfred asked. "Like what? What are you talking about?" Arthur asked somehow knowing that Alfred has finally caught on to his intentions. "This…you've been treating me like some type of a child or something…cooking for me, waiting on me hand and foot…helping me with everything…why?" Alfred looked up at Arthur whose eyes were now focused on the tea cup in front of him.

"C-Can't I do nice things for you?" Arthur asked as his hands gripped the tea cup tightly. "I can understand if it was once in awhile to be nice, but it's been like this ever since we've made up…" Alfred said.

"Arthur…I thought we were supposed to tell each other what was going on…so please," Alfred said as he let his hand rest on Arthur's shoulder waiting for a response. Arthur took a deep breath in before letting out a big sigh, "I suppose you're right…" he continued to look into the tea cup as he parted his lips to speak.

"The truth is…I…I know what's been going on with you…" Arthur held onto the cup even tighter. Alfred looked at Arthur, "What do you mean?" Alfred asked. "D-Don't do that…please don't…" Arthur was trying to fight back tears now.

"I don't know what you're…" Alfred was cut off by Arthur's sharp voice, "I know you're sick!" It was quiet for a moment as Alfred sat there looking at Arthur in shock.

"England…it's not that bad really…you don't have to worry about me…" Alfred smiled gently at Arthur. "How…can you be smiling? How can you be so…" Arthur looked at Alfred with tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm telling you I'll be fine so just…" Alfred smiled again. "No! You're not fine! Stop it…please just…" Arthur let his shoulders sink as he began sobbing. "You…don't think I'm scared England? I…I'm terrified…I can't do the things I used to be able to do and I feel like I'm just fading away…I'm just so tired; but I can't…no…I won't give up that easily," Alfred said as he stood up.

Arthur looked up at Alfred in surprise, for a moment he felt himself drifting back to the past when Alfred was still healthy, he saw a small streak of determination in the American's eyes.

Arthur's flashback was brought to an abrupt halt when he heard coughing and retching coming from a few inches away; he turned to see Alfred with his left hand planted firmly against the ground while his right hand covered his mouth as blood made its way through the open spaces of his fingers.

Arthur's eyes widened as he quickly moved over to Alfred, "A-America! H-hold on I'll call an ambulance," he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 and gave them the address.

Arthur promptly took a towel, wet it and began wiping away the now drying blood from Alfred's pale face. As he wiped Alfred looked up at him weakly, "E-England…I," Alfred tried to start as he began to cough again. "Shh…the ambulance is on the way right now…so please… just rest," Arthur sat quietly as he waited for the ambulance to arrive.

He looked down at Alfred the entire time with tears falling from his eyes, "Please be alright…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" Arthur held Alfred's hand; moving his thumb against the back of Alfred's hand, softly humming an old lullaby he used to sing for him when he was a child.

As Arthur sat there he heard the ambulance approaching, he had a million things rushing through his head all at once; the paramedics emerged from the back of the truck and made their way through the open door with the stretcher, placed Alfred on it and slowly loaded him into the back.

Arthur followed behind them and sat inside as the paramedics closed the doors behind them, on the way to the hospital Arthur remained silent, thinking about his precious America and why he was suffering so much.

* * *

**This chapter is a little long but I think it's good ^_^ Heart warming and sad at the same time! There's still more. Seriously, if I didn't cut my parts up like this it'd be like 5,000 words or more. I'll get started on part three very soon. Thnak you for reading up until now and please continue to rate. Thank you!**


	3. It's not like I worry about you Ch Three

It's not like I worry about you [Chapter Three]

As Alfred awoke in the hospital bed light flooded into his eyes; he squinted for a moment before letting his eyes adjust to it. He let his eyes scan the room as he tried to figure out where he was; he stopped once he felt something resting against his side.

He lifted his head slightly to peer down, "E-England…what is he doing here?" he thought to himself as he continued to glance down at Arthur whose head was placed inside of his arms as they rested on Alfred.

As Alfred looked closer, he noticed Arthur's tear stained face, his eyes were lightly closed; he had fallen asleep. Alfred softly placed the tips of his fingers on top of Arthur's head and ran them through the blonde locks.

Arthur slightly shifted his body before opening his eyes to see Alfred's cyan eyes peering into his emerald ones, "America! You're awake…I'm so glad…" Arthur smiled as he took Alfred's hand into his.

"W-Where are we…what happened?" Alfred asked as he tried to sit up before having a sharp cramp stop him in his tracks, "Ah!" he put a hand to his stomach as he doubled over in pain for a moment.

"America! Are you okay? Should I get the nurse? Or maybe the doctor? Or I could…" Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder, "It's alright…I probably just tried to move a little too quickly," Alfred said with a smile across his face. "Please don't be worried about me."

"How could I possibly do that?" Arthur looked intently into Alfred's eyes waiting for an answer. Alfred placed his head back against the pillow, "I-I don't know…but I can manage England…I mean…I am America after all," Alfred laughed softly before coughing slightly.

Arthur smiled a little at the American's humor which still remained intact despite everything that had happened. "Despite what you might of thought about me before we made up…I never…stopped caring about you," Arthur's face blushed as he looked away slightly embarrassed by his statement.

Alfred was taken aback for a moment, "England…I've never heard anything like that from you before…" Arthur looked back towards him, "Well it's…how I really feel…I…I know that is…" Arthur's stuttering is stopped with a kiss from Alfred.

Arthur's eyes grew wide as his heart sped up; it was as if someone had taken everything he had known to be normal and turned it upside down; he hadn't felt this way in such a long time.

When Alfred finally pulled away for air Arthur sat in complete silence before letting sound fall from his lips, "A-Alfred…" Arthur's face was red with a thick blush.

Alfred looked at him intensely, "What did you just say?" he asked, unsure if Arthur had made a mistake. "Alfred," Arthur said again, this time letting a smile form across his face. "Y-You haven't called me that since…" "Before the war?" Arthur replied.

Alfred found his cheeks becoming wet as drops fell against the cover on top of him, "I've missed us being like this…" "Here…I want to try…A-Arthur," Alfred said softly as his pulse immediately increased.

"That felt…" "Odd?" Arthur asked attempting to finish Alfred's sentence. "No…nice," Alfred replied as he lightly pulled Arthur closer to him. Arthur complied and moved his chair so that it was right next to Alfred's face.

Arthur slowly let his hand find its way to the nape of Alfred's neck; once there he let it move up and down rubbing against Alfred's warming flesh. He ran the tips of his fingers over the gentle curves and traced his jaw line and took a hold of Alfred's chin in between his fingers.

Alfred's cheeks were tinted a deep red by Arthur's straight-forwardness; Alfred tried to keep himself together but he slowly felt himself melting from Arthur's touch. "A-Arthur…I," Arthur silenced him by pressing his lips against Alfred's this time deepening the kiss by moving closer.

As they pulled away, they were both breathing hardly, their faces showed expressions of passion and desire for one another; they had finally realized that the old flame they once held for each other was starting to re-kindle itself.

"It's been so long since we've done anything like this…" Arthur said softly as he nipped at Alfred's neck. "I….know," Alfred said as he tried to keep himself from making any noise that would attract the attention of the hospital's staff.

"Arthur..." Alfred said in an airy voice. "Yes… Alfred?" Arthur asked as he continued to kiss Alfred. "Do you think…maybe we could?" Alfred looked away as he began to blush again. "You know…" Alfred smiled.

Arthur jumped a little when he realized what Alfred was getting at, "I…I understand what you're insinuating…but not yet…" Arthur said in a soft tone. "Don't you want to though?" Alfred asked as his eyes filled slightly with worry. "Yes… I'd love to…but not when you're in this condition Alfred…"Arthur said as he finished placing kisses against Alfred's soft skin.

Alfred looked down for a moment, slightly disappointed; Arthur lifted Alfred's chin and then placed his hand against his cheek, "I'll tell you what…as soon as you're well enough to come home we can try…alright?" Arthur said as he kissed Alfred on the lips one more time before having his time with Alfred interrupted by a nurse who said that visiting hours were ending.

Over the period of two weeks Arthur came to visit Alfred daily, each time bringing a different type of present, things like flowers or a balloon and on certain occasions Alfred's favorite drink; Cola.

Alfred and Arthur would spend the greater portion of the day talking about anything they could manage to get out before visiting hours were over. Each time Arthur had to leave he found himself with a heavy heart wondering if Alfred would really be okay until he returned to the hospital again.

Finally, on the last day of the week, the doctor came in to talk to both Alfred and Arthur about Alfred's condition, "Well when it comes to Alfred's health, it has improved since he arrived here two weeks ago. There are some more tests I'd like to run on him though. He is still sick but there is a small chance that we can help him recover slowly but…"

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other and then back at the doctor, "But what…?" Arthur asked in a stern but calm voice. "It will require surgery…" the doctor replied. "Is that it? I'd be willing to do it," Alfred said.

"The thing about the surgery is that it has only been performed a minimum of five times and only three of the five patients survived… it was too much for their bodies to handle," the doctor said.

"O-Oh…well what else have I got to lose?" Alfred asked as he looked at the doctor. Arthur put his hand on Alfred's shoulder, "Alfred…what if it doesn't work?" Alfred looked at Arthur, "It's a chance I have to take…what if it ends up working? Imagine all the things we could do if I become healthy again; go outside, walk around… wouldn't that be nice?" Alfred asked as he smiled at Arthur.

"Yes…but I just don't want…anything to happen to you," Arthur said as he looked to the side of him. "We won't know unless we try…please Arthur?" Alfred looked at Arthur.  
The doctor looked at both of them, "Here…what if I put your name on the list and give you two some time to talk over it before coming to a decision?" the doctor wrote on a piece of paper held down by his clip board.

"I'll also write you a prescription for some medicine I think will benefit you by reducing some of your symptoms," the doctor wrote down the name of the medication and signed his name at the bottom right-hand corner before handing it to Alfred.

"Well now that we've finished there's something else I've been meaning to tell you," the doctor said. "W-What is it?" Arthur asked, slightly nervous about what the doctor was about to say.

"Alfred's vitals seem to be normal and he's been looking a lot better, so he can check out of the hospital today," the doctor said with a light smile on his face. Alfred and Arthur looked at each other before smiling and embracing each other in a hug.

"That's great! Now we can go for walks and to the city and maybe we can…" Alfred started before he was stopped by the doctor.

"Now Alfred, I understand you're feeling a little better, but until we're sure what's going on I want you to take it easy. You can still go out but I want you to try to stay in the state you're in now so that you don't revert back to the way you were two weeks ago," the doctor said.

"Y-Yes, I understand completely…thank you so much," Alfred smiled as he went to change into his clothes that Arthur had brought for him in a paper bag a couple of days ago.

The doctor turned to Arthur and spoke, "Now can I trust that you will make sure he doesn't put any stress on his body?" the doctor turned his head slightly. "Indefinitely!" Arthur said. "Umm…doctor…there is one thing I wanted to know…" Arthur said as he put his head down.

"Yes?" the doctor replied. "W-Well you said…n-no stress on the body…does that include…umm…intimacy?" Arthur rubbed the back of his head with his hand as he blushed.

"Oh? Well I guess that could be looked past…as long as you two are careful," the doctor said. "Do you have anymore questions," the doctor asked as he went to stand up. "N-No, that's it," Arthur said quietly. "Alright, then have a nice day and don't forget to discuss the surgery with one another when you have the time," the doctor said as he closed the door behind him.

Minutes later, Alfred came out of the bathroom with a thick red sweater, some pants and shoes on, "Alright. I'm ready to leave! Let's go…Arthur," Alfred smiled as he opened the door and then followed Arthur out to the car, got in and made his way back home, back to _their_ home.

* * *

**Okay, part three! I'm making great progress on this story...literally this is like the fastest I've ever written three parts of a story (Probably because of Spring Break ^_^ Since it's over I'll probably slow down again) I hope everyone likes this one as much as the last two, there's still another chapter coming...I thought this would have been a shorter story but...I guess not. Oh well ^_^ Enjoy and of course please rate! Thank you.**


	4. It's not like I worry about you Ch Four

It's not like I worry about you [Chapter Four]  
As the seasons changed, the year was now coming to an end; the snow fell gently outside, Alfred and Arthur were inside sitting together watching television shortly before the countdown was about to begin.

The time was 11:57 pm as they listened to the cheering of the crowds in the background and the reporters covering the events unfolding across town in the city. Arthur poured champagne for Alfred and himself as the countdown was about to begin.

As the clock started, so did Alfred and Arthur, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" they yelled simultaneously as fireworks went off outside and the classic 'Auld Lang Syne' played in the background.

They lifted their glasses to toast and promptly drank from them; as Arthur removed the rim of the cup from his lips, he realized that the taste of champagne was replaced with that of his dear Alfred. His face was covered with a thick blush, "W-What was that for?" Arthur asked while looking down slightly taken aback by Alfred's straightforwardness.

Alfred moved back a little fiddling ever so slightly with his fingers, "I don't know...well aren't you supposed to kiss the person you love at the stroke of midnight on New Years?" Alfred looked up at Arthur and let a small smile form on his face.

Arthur stood staring at Alfred for a moment in silence before grabbing a hold of him around his hips and pressing his lips back against the younger blonde's. He couldn't believe he had it in him to do this to Alfred; was he being to impulsive? Who was he kidding, at this point he couldn't hold back anymore.

After centuries of distancing himself, only dreaming of Alfred's soft touch, his sweet words filled with so many different emotions mostly ones of desire and passion. He'd longed for Alfred, he wanted to be close to him, no he wanted to be a part of him. He truly loved him and had been holding back the lust he had once shared with Alfred long ago.

He wanted to re-open those feelings, he knew what his body longed for...Alfred; he just need to know that Alfred felt the same. He continued to kiss Alfred as heavy breaths fell from the younger blonde's lips, " Arthur...I haven't seen you like this in such...a long time," Alfred said weakly trying to avoid going limp from Arthur's touch.

"Alfred...do you remember when you said...you wanted me to..." Arthur was cut off by Alfred's lips once again. Alfred pulled away slowly, savoring the moment before opening his mouth to speak, "I remember..." Alfred smiled as he led Arthur towards his bedroom.

Alfred and Arthur were locked in another heated kiss with each other as they toppled onto the bed; Alfred's eyes were beginning to glaze over with want. He eyed the older blonde pressing his hands into the soft bed as he gently kissed his soft neck; every once in a while looking up to gaze into Alfred's cyan eyes.

Alfred wriggled beneath the older blonde as Arthur nipped at his neck, slowly moving down to his collar bone, "Delicious," Arthur thought to himself as he began undoing Alfred's buttoned shirt. With each button undone, he placed kisses against his smooth skin as he began to move lower and lower.

By this time they were both growing impatient, they wanted each other so badly, after a few minutes with only the echoes of hitched breaths and soft, almost inaudible moans Alfred spoke, "P-Please Arthur...don't tease me...I...want you...now" Alfred turned his head to one side slightly embarrassed.

Arthur smiled softly, "You were always one to rush. As you wish," Alfred began to strip himself as Alfred watched him carefully remove each piece of clothing from his lean body, "Just like back then... you haven't changed a bit...I'm glad," Alfred said with a smile.

Arthur returned the smile as he undid his pants and began preparing himself and then Alfred; he looked through his drawer and found the lubricant that he had bought earlier in the winter, just in case he and Alfred ended up being intimate.

He spread some onto his fingers to coat them before going around Alfred's entrance; he paused, " Are you ready?" Arthur asked. "Of course, It's not like it's the first time we've ever done this.." Alfred laughed softly. "I know...but it has been a while...I just don't want to hurt you so I'm getting you used to it before we start," Arthur smiled.

"All right, I'm ready,"Alfred said as he tried to make himself relax. Arthur promptly let one of his long slender fingers enter Alfred's body. Alfred moved under him slightly as his core tightened around Arthur's finger.

"S-Sorry...I'm just not used to that anymore," Alfred said as his eyes were shut tight while Arthur slowly entered another finger. "O-Oh..."Alfred felt a small mixture of pain and pleasure before Arthur slipped in a third finger.

Arthur separated them and let them come back together as he stretched his lover and began searching for the 'special' spot. Moments later he felt Alfred's hips buck forward simultaneously as he let a moan slip from his lips. "P-Please...do that again," Alfred said in a lust filled voice as his hands gripped the sheets underneath him.

Arthur complied and moved his fingers in again, striking the same spot;Alfred practically melted under him as the older blonde pulled his fingers out and replaced them with something else. Arthur lined himself up with Alfred's entrance and began to slowly enter his body as the younger blonde held onto him tightly.

Once he was inside all the way, he gave Alfred a moment to adjust to him, "I'll start off slow..." Arthur said as he began to move ever so delicately out and then back into Alfred repeatedly. After the first few minutes Alfred began to loosen up a little more and the pain was lessened by a sudden burst of pleasure when Arthur's length rubbed against Alfred's spot.

"Oh..." Alfred moaned as held on tighter to Arthur, "Please...go faster..." Alfred said in an almost desperate sounding voice. Arthur hesitated momentarily making sure Alfred meant what he had just said before continuing. "It's okay Arthur...please?" Alfred said as he gazed into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur nodded and began speeding up, Alfred moaned underneath him as his arms were wrapped against Arthur's neck, "Oh...Oh... Arthur... h-harder," Alfred panted. Arthur adjusted Alfred's position even more so that he could go in deeper.

"I'm...getting closer..." Arthur said as he continued to thrust in and out of Alfred. "Me...too," Alfred replied as he moved in time with Arthur's thrusts. Alfred felt himself going over the edge, his core tightened as he let out a loud moan followed by the older blonde's name, "Arthur!" said Alfred as he let his head fall onto the pillow.

Arthur moved inside of Alfred a few more times, feeling Alfred tightening around his length, "O-Oh Alfred!" Arthur said as he released himself inside of the younger blonde before letting himself collapse next to Alfred.

He pulled the covers on top of both of them and moved closer to the younger blonde, "Alfred...?" Arthur asked softly. "Yes? Alfred replied half asleep, "I...Love you," Arthur said with a smile on his face. "I love you too Arthur," Alfred said as he moved closer to the older blonde and let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Okay. Sorry it took so long to add in chapter four of this story, there was this whole thing with my computer and long story short I was without a computer for about a week or so. This is the one I hope you all really like, there's still more coming. Please rate and thank you for reading ^_^**


End file.
